


We can be superheroes

by anchor_bird_94



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94
Summary: Another little drabble that got lost in the void. ❤
Relationships: bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	We can be superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble that got lost in the void. ❤

"You know what I've been thinking betts?" Jughead questions as he's sprawled across the sofa. Betty sitting on the floor beside the couch. Each of them with a text book propped up on there thighs.

"Hmm?" Betty responds. Not lifting her head away from her studies.

"You're my superhero." Jughead casually states.

That gets her attention. Betty looks up and turns towards him. Hand interlocking with his outstretched one.

He smiles that intoxicating smile of his as she gives him a questioning look. "How so?"

"Well... for starters, you have always believed in me. Even when I didn't quite believe in myself. You are also the smartest and most caring person I know. You're brave and willing to do almost anything to help others." He pauses for a breath. "All qualities that a superhero would have. Also... you would look damn good in a cape, Cooper." He finishes with a smug look.

Betty simultaneously laughs and rolls her eyes. Taking a minute to respond, she finally speaks.

"Well Jughead Jones you are my superhero too. I wouldn't make it through most days without you. And... you would rock those tights, Jones."

Laughing, he leans down, meeting her half way for a soft kiss. Pulling apart, there foreheads meet as blue eyes lock with green.


End file.
